


Plato’s Ideal (#212 Explosion)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [186]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small step in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plato’s Ideal (#212 Explosion)

Ian leaned against the pile of pillows with his legs spread. He wasn’t bound in any way but tried not to move. Tried to remember how Charlie’s knots of silk had made him feel safe.

Charlie sat between his legs. He had carefully undressed Ian then spent the last hour just running his hands over Ian’s body. Ian’s head was swimming with arousal. A large part of him just wanted Charlie to fuck him blind but a small knot still twisted in his stomach at the thought of being penetrated.

Charlie’s hands massaged Ian’s chest, carefully lingering over still sensitive nipples. Ian’s hips were roughly jerking, his cock seeking contact.

Charlie’s hands slowly trailed downward rubbing first Ian’s thighs then carefully cupping his balls. Ian moaned and risked letting his eyes flutter shut.

“I remember the first time I saw you naked.” Charlie said helping Ian bring up memories of Charlie and no one else. “You stood there and I thought, ‘this is what a man should look like, this is Plato’s ideal.’” Ian could hear the smile in Charlie’s voice.

Ian smiled and felt Charlie move. Suddenly warm, strong, wetness surrounded his cock. Ian gasped and almost immediately exploded.


End file.
